Pinkette
by ivedonestranger
Summary: Jinx has been captured by the Teen Titans but not all is lost. They actually have a problem of their own and she might be able to use it to get out of the jam. The problem was, she had to pretend to be Starfire.
1. Chapter 1

The cell was quiet. It was quiet to the point that Jinx could hear herself breathing and that was annoying. Even the new compensators Cyborg had installed had dampened the hum of the force-field, so all she had was the company of herself.

The pinkette studied her surroundings for the millionth time. It was a small room with four holding cells catercorner to each other so that the guard in the center (if there was one) could see all of the prisoners in the room. Jinx had no idea what floor she was on in the tower and sincerely doubted anyone was going to tell her. As much as the giant, lovable oaf Mammoth wanted to, they did not have the expertise to hit Titan's tower, so she was on her own.

It was only her stupidity that got her captured. She had decided to grab one more jewel when the both Raven's magic and Robin's birderang grabbed her and took her down. How ridiculous she looked, arms wrapped around her back by a bunch of rope, hair messed up, face planted in the ground and ass sticking up in the air waiting for a kick. Thank goodness her skirt was on the longer side, or her panties would have been on display for everyone to see. Jinx was humiliated, and what was worse, she did it to herself.

Giving the floor another useless kick, Jinx flopped on the hard bed and began to tug at the black, satin choker around her neck. She could still make out her reflection in the mirrored ground, her top and dress stained with dirt, her two ponytails she lovingly made into a U-shape was roughed up and falling apart.

 _'I'm such a mess.'  
_  
Half of Jinx wanted to ask for a shower, but the other side refused. She wasn't going to be beholden to any of the idiotic heroes who captured her. The doors ground open, and Jinx jumped in surprise. Mealtime wasn't for another few hours.

"This is the worst idea ever," the annoying green shapeshifter said to his giant robot buddy as they strode into the room.

"Listen, if we don't get the certification, the JLA is going to pull us and assign us to other teams. We have to get the Teen Titans certified." Cyborg responded.

Jinx's ears perked up at the words but were not sure what was going on. They came over and stopped by her cell. She tried to look unimpressed, but the dirt smudges on her face and the torn hem added nothing to her appearance.

"So….come to the zoo? Sorry, but no petting the animals," Jinx snarked at them.

"We gots a deal for you, lady, so you better listen up." Beast Boy said trying to be menacing and failing.

"A deal? For mwah?" Jinx asked placing her hands on her chest in mock surprise and laying on the thickest Georgian accent she could.

"Yeah. You help us, and we'll get the judge to give you parole instead of jail time." Cyborg answered.

That was surprising. The last time she had attempted to rob a jewelry store, she had been thrown in the slammer for a year. Well, it would have been a year if Gizmo didn't break her out two days later.

"Parole? You two sound desperate."

"They're idiots," Raven's melodic growl came from the door as she walked in. Her hood was thrown back allowing the purple hair to shine in the artificial light. Her violet eyes watched Jinx closely. In her hands were an armful of clothes.

"Robin said we had to do anything to pass the certification," Beast Boy said pointedly. "and this is it."

"What?" Jinx said starting to get concerned.

"The commission of Super Hero Activities is here to certify the tower and the Teen Titans for operation in Jump City," Raven explained dryly as she tossed the clothes on the center table. "Since the Oberon Agreement, all heroes must be registered with the government to function, and as we're all underage, we need a special certification to operate."

"So...if you don't get it, you don't get to practice in Jump City anymore?" Jinx asked with a cunning grin.

"All members of the team must be present for the inspect and there are zero exceptions. Failure to appear can get the team grounded. Starfire is visiting her homeworld and was due back three days ago. Tamaran said she's in the throes of a rather rough fever. She's not going to make it back to Earth in time."

"Then you can't muster your team," Jinx said amused. "You're screwed."

The three looked at her silently, and for a second the pinkette couldn't figure it out, but the bracers sitting on the top of the clothes made it click.

"Oh, no no no no no," Jinx said shaking her head vigorously. "I am not pretending to be Starfire."

"They have no idea what we look like so there is no way they can realize you're not her." Beast Boy said hurriedly. "And in return, we make it possible for you to walk out of here without going straight to a cell."

"I'll just break out again."

"You're already in the cell they plan to put you in, "Raven commented. "What do you think your odds are?"

Jinx pressed her lips together trying to think of a way out of the coercion they were forcing on her.

"And your leader in tights, is alright with this?"

"Don't know. He'll find out when we bring you up." Raven said not waiting and dropping the force-field.

Jinx had the overwhelming urge to run, but there was nowhere to go. Raven was already starting to unbutton her dress.

"Hey!" she hollered gripping the top of her blouse. "You wanna tell the boys to get out? I'm not putting on a show for them. They want to see some ass; they can go to a strip club."

"Out," Raven ordered and the two reluctantly left. The sorceress muttered under her breath. "Perverts."

"I can dress myself, "Jinx said. "I'm a big girl."

"I doubt that."

The last part was lost when Raven yanked the dress over her head. Jinx shivered in the cold holding cell air in only her bra and panties. Raven threw the skirt and crop top with the large gem on the front to the pinkette.

"Dress."

As the young woman pulled on the clothes, Raven tugged the black scrunchies out of her hair and began to run a comb through the tangles. Surprisingly, the demoness was gentle taking the time to work the knots that had formed in her hair.

"Bracers," Raven growled as Jinx enjoyed her hair being combed.

After deciding that there was not any handing to the bracers, she hefted them on and they auto adjusted to her forearms. Raven handed the pinkette a mirror. For a second, Jinx did not recognize the woman in the mirror. Her hair had been combed out into it's smooth, pink, silky glory and the halter top and skirt seemed to fit her figure admirably. In a way, she could see her self as the Tamaranian princess.

"They're here!" cried Beast Boy as he rushed in. He skidded to a stop when he saw Jinx. His face colored for a second and she grinned at him.

"You like what you see?"

"You are a pretty girl," Cyborg said simply. "But we need to move. Robin is going to need us. They're already demanding the team."

There were no handcuffs, threats of violence, or anything like that. Jinx liked the fact that they were going to trust her. Admittedly, Raven did tell her that if she screwed it up, she would hide her where no one would ever find her again. That was enough to stay and play their desperate gambit.

"Mister Storm, Mister Rand. My team will be here in a minute."

"We'll need all of your team, Robin."

"About Starfire..." Robin's voice started.

"She's right here," Raven said quickly as they burst into the ops room.

Jinx surveyed the room in a mixture of surprise and fear. The Ops was the nerve center of the Titans, and she had only been in it once or twice. Robin stood by the door with two men in business suits. The boy wonder looked over in worry which turned into surprise then into fear. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he looked at Jinx.

"This is your team then?" The older man said.

"Ye...ye...yes. This is Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and-" he hesitated, and Jinx gave the prettiest smile she could muster. She slammed her voice up a few octaves and squeaked out her response.

"I am Starfire! I am so HAPPY to see the you and the you!" Jinx did a little dance, and the pinkette heard Robin groan.

"Ah, yes….Princess Starfire. You do fit Superman's description to a tee," the younger man said.

"Shall we sit down?" Robin motioned to the table.

Everyone moved over to the table and plopped down. Jinx delicately sat down on the couch while both Raven and Beast Boy planted themselves on each side of her.

"Give me some personal space," Jinx growled.

"Shut up and talk as little as you can," Raven warned.

"So, let's begin. I've gone over all your missions and must say I am impressed with what you have been able to accomplish." The older one began. "At first, the CSHA was not sure about letting teenagers run a branch, but both the Teen Titans and Teen Titans East come highly recommended by Batman."

"Thank you," Robin said trying not to fidget. Jinx had never seen him so stressed, even in combat. She looked around at the Titans about her and realized she had never seen them so vulnerable.

"Starfire," the younger man said, and he had to repeat the name as Jinx had missed it until Raven subtly elbowed her.

"Yes?" Jinx asked trying to keep the ridiculous perkiness in her voice.

"You rate as a level 2 on damage factor due to your radioactive emissions you call starbolts. The Commission would like to know how well you have it under control? Have you been practicing the mandate that was sent to you a few months ago?"

Jinx froze and looked over to Robin who was ashen but unmoving.

"Yes."

"Demonstrate please?" the man said holding up a pencil. "Just get the eraser."

 _'Dear god, these poor kids are better off as villains.'_

"I'm not sure that's wise being close together, "Jinx feinted. "I would never use my powers so close to my friends."

"Please. It's required."

Jinx swore to herself and raised her finger and tried to focus her chaos magic into a stream. It was not something she usually did as

it was much more fun spreading the damage out.

The little beam of purple came off her finger and hit the eraser turning it into a cinder.

"Excellent," the man said tossing it on the coffee table. "Though I thought your powers were green."

"Depends on the day. The sun isn't that bright today," Jinx lied.

The young man didn't question but kept writing.

This was how the interview went for an hour, and Jinx's back was soaked from her anxiety of being caught. The Teen Titans would be in trouble, but she would be so much worse off being a wanted criminal. Finally, the men called it a day and stood to leave.

"Thank you, Robin. This has been very helpful. We plan to monitor your team for the next week and how you operate."

"Oh...um...yes, that's good to hear," Robin said trying desperately to think on how to get out of the situation they were in.

The two men left, and Jinx relaxed her shoulders.

When the doors closed, Robin spun on the three other Titans seething.

"Is this your idea of helping?" he raged as he pointed at Jinx who was trying to rub the stress out of her shoulder.

"Hey, bird brain," Jinx snapped back. "It's not like I wanted to do anything, but magic pants over there threatened to stuff me in a pocket dimension where nobody would find me."

"Robin, Starfire is sick, and they could have disbanded us and told us we're going to other teams," Raven responded evenly. "We had to do something. You know there was no way out."

Jinx could see his chest heaving as he contemplated the words. From the expressions around her, she could tell that the dark sorceress was telling the truth.

"Then if we're going to have to keep up this charade for a week, then so be it, but SHE is not going to be allowed anywhere without one of you three as a leash. She's still our prisoner and a criminal."  
"Fine," Jinx said growling at him. "I'll keep playing your game, but you better keep your end of the deal."

"Deal?" Robin said face turning red.

"I'll explain it to you, Robin, come on," Cyborg said trying to lead the furious leader away.

"And that means she's sleeping in one of your rooms tonight," Robin barked as Cyborg led him away. "She isn't defiling Starfire's room, and we can't risk having her locked up in the cells in case they come back."

The door hissed shut before he could say anything else.

"So..." Jinx said looking at beast boy. "Am I rooming with beast here?"

"If I have to," Beast Boy said feigning boredom but his cheeks were turning red.

"I sleep in the nude."

Garfield Logan's face exploded in a sea of red and Raven gripped her pink hair and yanked her to follow. "You're in my room, Jinx, follow me."

"Yay! I get to sleep with the lesbian. I always wanted to try that. Ow!"

The last yelp was from the sharp pull on her hair by the woman. Jinx tried to memorize the corridors, but her brain refused. It was so tired; she felt like she was going to pass out on the floor of the hallway. They soon arrived at a door that hissed open, and the smell of incense and camomile hit her face. It was foreign but homey at the same time. The pinkette was pushed into the room, and when the door shut, Raven tapped a passcode sealing the door.

Pulling a plastic trunk from out from under her bed, Raven tossed a spare blanket and pillow and pointed to the corner of the floor. Jinx hesitated.

"What?" Raven asked exasperatedly.

"They floor's hard."

"It's got carpet, you whiner," Raven said ignoring her and went to the bathroom. Jinx laid the pillow in the part of the room that appeared to have enough fabric and tried laying down. She could feel the hard floor and the aching protest of her bones.

Raven returned dressed in her pajamas that matched her eyes and climbed under the thick comforters that covered her bed. Jinx rolled a bit and inadvertently whimpered when her back made a cracking sound out of protest.

"By Azar!" Raven said exasperated and sat back up.

"I'm trying, Wonderbra, the floor's hard, and I'm still sore from the beating you gave me." Jinx groused turning her head away to face the wall and the available outlet.  
"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Fine, you can sleep in my bed."

Jinx rolled over to look at Raven who was standing at the foot of it pulling another pillow out.

"Really?"

"Go get your filthy butt washed up first; I don't need you stinking up the sheets." Raven growled to herself. "and if you try to do anything frisky to me, I swear I'm going to smear your insides all across the walls of my room as a warning."

"Yes, ma'am," Jinx said quickly and with a salute. She charged into the bathroom and promptly stripped from the clothes and started the shower. The hot, fresh water was probably the most refreshing thing she had in the last few days. The cascading rivulets soaked and soothed her pale skin and she quickly used Raven's loofa and soap to scrub herself down. She stepped out, dried herself and stopped.

"Uh...Raven?"

"What now, Jinx?"

"Unless you want me to sleep ass naked, I'm gonna need some PJs or clothes."

"Look on the rack."

Jinx looked to the right of the sink and saw a pair of purple panties, PJ shirt with the Titan's logo and a pair of shorts. She quickly slipped them on and ignored the fact that the panties were a bit tight. Raven must have had much narrower hips that she had thought.

Stepping out, she found Raven in the bed reading a book, and to Jinx's surprise, a shyness swept over her. She looked around a bit awkward.

"You gonna get in?" Raven asked looking over her book at the girl in the doorway.

"I'm kinda...well; I didn't expect to be sleeping with a girl tonight."

"We're not doing anything like that, Jinx. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You might want to, who knows?" Jinx responded playfully as she walked over and crawled in under the sheets.

"Yeah," Raven responded sarcastically as she went back to the book. "I'll sleep with you when I'm possessed by some ancient world-destroying entity and want to dominate you as much as I do the world."

"Sounds like a fun time," Jinx said laying her head down on the new pillows. "You going to sleep?"

"I'm not sleeping until your butt is out cold."

"That won't take long."

To her word, as soon as Jinx closed her eyes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I originally meant to make this a one-shot, but halfway through, I realized the potential of this story and decided to make it a four-part piece. It's not going to be as long as the others I'm working on, but I want to do a few more things before I say goodbye to this version of the Teen Titans.**

 **Also, I absolute stole the term pinkette from Nemaara which she used in A Girl's Room cause I think it perfectly describes my lovely protagonist in this story. Credit to the inspiring one.**


	2. Chapter 2

The world around her slowly came back to Jinx, and it took quite a bit of effort to force her eyes open. At first, she was not sure where she was, but the overabundance of soft blankets and sheets plus the arm wrapped around her waist reminded her. A slow smile crossed Jinx's face.

"Morning," Jinx said in a sickening sweet sing-song voice. Raven growled a rather rude sentence about where she could stick her good morning.

"I didn't know you were a cuddler," Jinx continued. "If you had told me I would have returned the favor." The arm around her waist vanished as the dark woman pulled herself away. "Maybe I should have been worried about you taking advantage of me."

"Shut up!" Raven growled, and she pushed Jinx out of bed. The Pinkette landed in a disorganized pile.

"Go shower," Raven growled with a tinge of red in her pale cheeks.

"You gonna join me?" Jinx asked pressing into the awkward for her amusement. "We can make it fun."

In response, Raven's eyes grew white, and Jinx quickly pulled herself up.

"I'm going; I'm going."

* * *

The shower was short and refreshing. When the chaotic girl stepped back out, she found Raven had gone, and there was a folded pile of clothing waiting for her. They appeared to be slacks and a t-shirt with hearts on it. Jinx balked at the thought of putting them on, but this ruse was much better than languishing in a cell. At least she could watch her enemies up close. The problem was, they did not feel like enemies.

Deciding that this was still better than sitting in a cell, Jinx pulled on the clothing and looked at herself in Raven's mirror. It had taken a lot of combing to get her hair to stay long and smooth, the pink somehow muted by the purple of Starfire's outfit. Her hips and chest felt as if they could not give the outfit justice. Jinx never thought of herself as a pretty girl and for the most part, did not care. She had never had to face such a direct comparison, and it made her feel small.

"Hurry up," Raven's voice said from the hallway. "I'm hungry, and it's breakfast."

Giving her cheeks a quick pat to bring color and banish the gloomy mood, Jinx strode out and plastered her smirky smile on her face.

"What are we having?"

"Waffles."

The Titans' kitchen seemed much more prominent when she strode into it. It was not like she had a lot of time to look at it earlier, but the counter space had enough room for the multitude of plates while Cyborg was busy cooking away at the waffles. Raven grabbed a few without saying anything and flopped down at an empty plate.

"Good morning, Jinx!" Beast Boy's sing-song voice came from the closest place to the giant pile.

"Oh," Jinx said startled at the bright smile from the shapeshifter. "Hey."

"You hungry? I worked up a mean appetite yesterday playing Road Racer 7 with Cyborg."

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry."

The timidness was a shock to Jinx. She stood there with one arm in front of her and was nervously pulling at a strand of hair. These were her enemies, the ones who had continually destroyed her plans and hurt her and her friends.

"Come! Sit! Before Raven eats them all. She's a pig when it comes to waffles."

"Hey!" Raven growled through a mouth full of waffles and looking over the six piled on her plate.

Jinx slowly advanced on the stool that Garfield offered and placed herself on it. The pinkette made eye contact with Robin who had remained silent the whole time. His eyeless mask was focused on her, and it studied every move she made. It felt that any second, she'd get his staff to her face.

Beast Boy plopped three waffles on to her plate and began to drizzle syrup on them.

"Say when."

"Huh?"

"When you want the syrup to stop."

"Oh. When."

Beast Boy set down a fork and knife beside the plate and motioned to it.

"Enjoy! You're going to need the energy for training time. Robin's got this sick obstacle course and one on one martial art training scheduled today."

"So, I should remain in my room?"

"No," Robin said for the first time that day. It was stern, but the cold was not as thick. "If the inspectors come back today we need you with us, so you'll be training like one of the team. We're not going to go easy on you."

"Never asked you to," Jinx retorted and then took a bite. Her eyes lit up, and she nodded appreciatively to Cyborg.

"These are delicious, Cyborg. I didn't know you could make homemade waffles."

The Titan's metal companion looked shocked and broke out into a grin. "Thank you very much, Jinx. I like hearing that people like my food. I mean, I can tell by the way people eat that they love it, but it's nice to be appreciated."

"If I stay long enough, can you teach me to make one or two things so I can make them for my buds back at the HIVE?"

The room was silent for a moment at the mention of the criminal organization they wound up battling, but the robot man did not let that stop him. Cyborg nodded his head vigorously.

"Of course I can. That little guy Gizmo needs some better food if he's going to grow up right."

Jinx about choked on her waffle and laughed until tears streamed down her face.

It had become the time of firsts as Jinx followed Robin and Cyborg into the room that they called the training room. It took up an entire floor in the Titan's tower, and it had been filled with every type of exercise and training equipment while it had a running track that ran the wall of the floor. Jinx's mouth fell open.

"Wow, you guys put a lot into training, don't ya?" the pinkette whistled as her eyes roamed the room. They appeared to be heading towards a large mat that could hold fifteen to twenty fighters with ease.

"Are you kidding?" Cyborg said jovially. "If we ain't' out there fighting baddies, Robin's got us in here fighting each other, running, or some other form of torture."

"It's not that bad," Robin growled as he reached the mat and took off his shoes. The others followed suit, so Jinx decided the ones she borrowed from Starfire's closet.

"It's horrible, bro," Beast Boy whined. "I'm already aching, and I haven't been hit yet."

The whining must have been a regular occurrence as nobody else commented. Jinx watched Raven kick off her dark blue slippers as she floated over and onto the mat. Jinx admired the girl's calm and ability. Jinx knew she could fly to a certain extent with her magic, but it was chaotic much like she was.

"We're doing close quarters drill today, team," he said speaking to the Titans as they lined up in front of him. Jinx stood to the side not quite sure where to stand. She toed the mat and tried to look as adorable as possible. Robin sighed and pointed roughly to a place by Raven.

"Thanks, sugar!" she responded and skipped to the place.

"Please don't push him today, Jinx," Raven murmured under his breath. "Today's not a good day."

Jinx wanted to fire off a retort about how she did not give a shit about his feelings, but when her pink eyes met the violet pair looking back, she saw something different, pleading, in them.

"Yeah, sure. Promise to try to keep it low." Jinx said feeling awkward for a moment.

"Alright, we're going to be playing non-power rules for this one."

Beast Boy audibly groaned.

"For those of us who haven't gone through this before. " Robin continued looking pointedly at Jinx. "it means that you have to use your martial skill and not your powers. Beast Boy will not change animals, Cyborg will limit his cybernetics to the basic setting, I'll not use my devices, and magic users will not be allowed to use their powers."

"So, I can do anything that's not magic, gadget, just my person, right?" Jinx said with a grin on her face.

"Yes, I assume HIVE has taught you some fighting techniques."

"I hold a black belt in Kun Tao and Tai Kwan Do," Jinx said beginning to stretch. "I can handle it."

"Alright, pair off and go at it. The defeated will pair off, and it will continue like that."

Jinx turned, but Raven had already floated off towards Cyborg, and she gently touched down on the ground. In one motion, the sorceress threw off her cloak, and it floated off the mat by the slippers. Jinx took a moment to admire how well Raven's ass filled out her uniform.

' _My, my. The boys here do get a nice show when she's not wearing her hood.'_

Raven looked over her shoulder at her, and the girl's low melodic rumble filled her mind.

' _Quit looking at my ass and fight someone before Robin gets upset.'_

Jinx grinned sheepishly as color filled her cheeks.

Walking to her portion of the mat, Jinx found the shapeshifter, Beast Boy, waiting for her. He was leaning up against one of the standing practice dummies feigning a look of boredom.

"I got paired with you, huh?" he said straightening and cracking his knuckles. "Well, it's finally going to be great to pound you without your friends protecting you."

"Pound me?" Jinx responded in a mock surprise, hand placed against her chest in fake shock. "Pound me? You have to at least by me dinner. I'm not THAT type of girl."

"That's….that's not what I meant!" Beast Boy sputtered, his bravado leaking out of him like a balloon. "I mean to say is that I'm going to bang you up good."

"So…you feel mature enough to have a child with me then?" Jinx pushed as they walked together.

"No! Stop-stop twisting my words!"

They were an arm's length apart, and she leaned forward and whispered to the young man across from her.

"Hey, just do me a favor and don't peek."

"Peek?"

"Yeah, I forgot to put my panties on today."

Jinx waited the two seconds that it took, but inevitably, Beast Boy's eyes dropped towards her waistline. At that moment, the hex witch through the punch and caught the boy on the chest sending him flying back and on the mat.

"Hey!"

"Rule number one greenie," Jinx said walking toward him with a grin on her face. "Don't let your enemy get in your head.

With a growl, Beast Boy lunged at her, and she quickly batted away multiple attempts at karate and was impressed by how much the young man had learned. He wasn't a hardened mercenary, but without his powers, he had a good chance to stand up against thugs.

Of course, Jinx was not a thug but an elite graduate of HIVE academy and sought after mercenary and thief by international markets. She had to be much better. With a quick step into his swing, Jinx caught his hand under her arm and brought her body close allowing the momentum to sweep the boy off his feet. He slammed down hard on the ground, Garfield's eyes rolling around stunned.

"Not bad, turtle," Jinx said with a sarcastic laugh, she stood over him with hands on her hips. He tried to focus on her but aimed low. His eyes got wide.

"You aren't wearing any-"

"You're welcome," she said turning her back to him and making her way toward a specific giant robot. She had a bone to pick with him.

Raven had just finished about with him, and Jinx took a moment to admire how the sweat clung to her skin and how delicious her skin looked. The leotard she wore was form fitting but not in a way that called out those around her. Much like the girl that was wearing it, the suit was common sense and pragmatic. For a moment, Jinx admired the woman's physique, the thin arms, curvy hips and a chest that was deceptively endowed. The hex-witch to a second to consider how difficult it would be to seduce the titan to bed but stopped when she remembered the emotion detector.

"I'm next, but boy," Jinx said striding up to him. "I got a bone to pick with you?"

"What did I ever do to you-" Cyborg asked surprised and then hesitated. "-recently?"

"How about yanking on my heart strings and then blowing up my school?" Jinx said dropping into a fighting stance. Raven joined Beast Boy to the side who were more interested in the sparring match than actually dueling themselves.

"Part of the mission, baby," he responded cracking his knuckles. "No hard feelings."

"Same to you when I'm done cleaning this mat with your bald head, sparky," Jinx growled.

The pinkette did not hesitate; she threw herself at the giant half man half machine with all the fury she could unleash. How quickly had the feeling of being in control devolve into a wave of anger she had kept locked up inside. Cyborg was fast, but she was faster than him. Dancing along him she landed a few blows that. A zap of power slipped through her grasp, and the mat sparked close enough for Cyborg to overcalculate and fall hard.

"Hey! This is a training match," Robin yelled as he hurried over. Cyborg was back on his feet, and she heard the whine of his equipment activating.

Jinx wanted to tell him that her power had leaked out and she was not trying to cheat but the fury she felt for the injury to her friends, the risk Mammoth took to get her out of the building. It was just too much.

"Just a friendly sparring match, worm eater," Jinx said her eyes taking on a purple glow to it. "One I think is about to get more interesting."

The first blast of energy came from Cyborg as his anger had bubbled over. The bolt scorched the mat while Jinx danced out of the way. Her twirl sent bolts of hex magic at the man who also got out of the direction of the resulting explosion.

As she aimed her palm toward the black man trying to get back up, a bow staff knocked her hand aside, and the other end landed squarely on her collar bone. She fell back.

"I said to stop!"

"He fired first!" Jinx spat back out in a fury. The reason why she hated the Titans spilling out. Their sanctimonious attitude. They never knew suffering like her.

"I saw the spark of magic," Cyborg accused.

"I can't control it sometimes. Sue me." the pinkette hissed back.

"You're done, Jinx. You either walk away, or I put you down."

"Stop being a crybaby," Jinx growled standing and brushing herself off. "Not my fault your momma didn't love you as a child."

Jinx didn't know what more shocking the fact that she didn't see the blow coming or that it was Robin who struck it. The bow staff landed sounded against her left side, and she distinctly heard the crack of two of them. She fell to the ground gasping and saw the other end coming for her jaw. The blow that would have shattered her mouth never landed but stood mere inches away surrounded in ethereal black energy.

"ENOUGH!"

Raven's voice was not loud be commanding, and everyone felt it in their souls. It was as of a spell broke, and everyone around backed away. Not Jinx, of course. She held her ribs and focused on breathing. The broken bone was poking at her lung, and she didn't want to deflate it.

"Take a walk, Robin." Raven ordered evenly. "and take Cyborg with you. We need eight pizzas for tonight."

Robin did not argue or say anything. He just deactivated his bowstaff replaced it behind his back and walked off with Cyborg. Raven knelt by the struggling pinkette and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't know you could break ribs with that silly staff of his," Jinx croaked out.

"He's usually not trying to," Raven responded.

Black energy enveloped them, and for one moment of vertigo, Jinx found herself still kneeling but in Raven's room. Raven slipped a hand under Jinx's shirt seeking out the wound.

"What happened?"

"Today's the anniversary of his parents died," Raven said. "They fell to their deaths when he was a young boy. Circus accident from what I've heard."

"Oh."

The quip about his mother. If the shoe was on the other foot, Jinx knew she would have curb stomped the offender's face. A searing pain shot through Jinx when Raven's fingers found the broken upper rubs under her left breast and the weirdest pain followed. She felt the ribs click back in place and all that was left was a bit of aching.

"I didn't know you had healing magic," Jinx said relieved she could breathe again. "That gotta be handy."

"It has been," Raven said standing and making her way to the closet where she pulled out a washcloth and began to dab at her face. Jinx studied her and saw the emotion running through her eyes. Though her outer features did not vary, the pinkette could see the gamut of thoughts running through. Instinctively, the girl wanted to distract the other.

"But I want to say, Raven," Jinx said adding the snark back to her voice. "If you wanted to cop a feel, all you had to do was ask. They're not impressive like yours, but I'm proud of them."

Raven's pale face went from confused, to crimson, then to anger. She threw the rag at Jinx. She stormed past her while Jinx shirked away. "Don't break my ribs!"

The door slammed leaving Jinx all alone. With no one around, she stretched out on the floor and stared at the dark ceiling. Emotions washed over her, and the feeling of homesick and something else tormented her. How were Mammoth and Gizmo? It was not like she could call and find out. They would have followed protocol and hidden until the heat died down. With the Teen Titans, it would have been awhile.

She felt a bit of magic leak out of her and Jinx quickly sat up. Jinx pulled her feet underneath her and closed her eyes. The pinkette knew she had to meditate before the chaos magic became worse. For now, she was safe. And for some reason, she felt Raven would keep it so.


	3. Chapter 3

Papers were everywhere, but that was all the time when it came to Robin's room. For the most part, he kept everything around the tower in order but his room, his lair, was never in such a nice state. There were so many threads to track, so many villains to keep tabs on that there was no way the room, even for its size, could keep it all in. The bright white light shined down on his desk as the boy wonder rubbed his temples, trying to focus on the police report in front of him.

As the rest of the Titans slept, he was trying to find something that could show the examiners their teamwork without giving away the fact that Starfire was a HIVE witch named Jinx. Robin had been furious when the rest of the titans explained the plan as he couldn't condone working with the criminal. But now, his hands are tied, and he had to keep the evil HIVE agent from destroying his team.

It was the thumping sound that reached his ears that broke Robin's thoughts away from the report. For a few seconds, he listened and picked up the faint strains of music. Somebody in the tower was playing music.

'At 1 AM?' Robin thoughts with concern. He reached for his belt and affixed it around his waist just in case. The door slid open, and as he stepped out, he saw Beast Boy in his flannel pajamas peering sleepily down the hallway. The notes of the swaying melody were much more distinctive.

"Cyborg having a midnight jam?" Robin asked his friend.

"No, He's sawing the logs in his room. I checked on our way here," the changeling responded. "Who would be playing music this late at night disturbing me from a good dream?"

They continued down the hallway as the leader of the Titans realized it was coming from the main living room in the tower.

It was then that a hooded figure shoved past them marching towards the room. Raven was wearing her PJs also but had thrown her cloak over it.

"Her."

Robin's mouth turned into a thin line. Jinx was to remain in Raven's room at all times and was not allowed to wander the halls. He wished he had brought his staff to beat some sense into the little bitch.

The Teen Titans minus their robot pal strode into the room ready to deal with Jinx when they all froze by the opening. The lights were off, and the moonlight was streaming through the open windows giving the place a strange, ethereal appearance. Was added to that mystic touch was a feminine figure swaying to the beat of the music in such a fluid and enchanting way that it froze him on the spot. He was not the only ones as the rest of the Titans stopped saw what he had and had gotten quiet.

Though most of her form was shrouded in shadow, he recognized the glint of pink hair of Jinx as she danced. She swayed mesmerizingly back and forth to the music, her feet barely touching the ground. His eyes searched her form and found that she only wore what appeared to be a nighty, her hair falling down her back.

Emotions stirred in him that caught him by surprise. Jinx's movement was serene, beautiful but also charged and sensual. He had seen her fight and noted it was very dance-like, but she was gorgeous.

The song was wrapping up, and she came to a soft stop before her voice filled the room, breaking the spell she had cast.

"I don't like an audience."

He saw her open her eyes and they burned a brilliant pink in the dark shadow that mostly hid her.

"What are you doing out here?" Robin asked, clearing his voice and trying to regain his composure. He went over towards the wall to hit the lights. "You know the rules."

"I need to meditate to control my chaos magic," Jinx said and then added quickly. "Please leave the lights off. I...I'm not decent."

Robin hesitated, but the power what he had seen made him want to flip the lights on anyway. He forced his hand down and into his pocket and backed p.

"You dance?" Robin asked.

"Meditation is simply a way of focusing your mind away. Dance has always taken me away from everything. I...I was overcome by my magic and came out here to meditate before it got any worse. I...I apologize, Robin."

Robin cleared his throat again, wondering why he could not regain his composure. "It's alright, Jinx. I wish you had let me know ahead of time, and we could have ensured your privacy."

"Damn girl," Beast Boy said, his voice thick and trying to shake himself out. "You look mighty fine...err...when you dance."

Robin smacked him upside the head and thought Jinx giggled she raised her hand to get Robin's attention.

"It's okay; it's not his fault," Jinx said sheepishly. "Though the dance focuses me and re-aligns the chaos inside, it does cast an area spell that can have an alluring effect on spectators."

'You can say that again,' Robin thought embarrassed but relieved.

"Are you trained?" Robin continued walking to a cupboard where he knew Starfire had left one of her bathrobes, went over and draped it over Jinx's shoulders. He flicked the lights on low so not to blind everyone. Jinx stood there, her mussed and bathrobe cinched around her waist.

"I was trained in ballet at the Academy," Jinx said. "I was a sujet ballerina for the Moscow-Lukrovitz company for four years."

"A mission?"

"Reward." Jinx left off enigmatically.

"You gotta teach me some of those sick moves, Jinx!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "The ladies can't resist me if I can sway them with my hot dance moves."

Jinx laughed, her pink, cat-like eyes twinkling. Beast Boy began to boogy in his own way that caused her to laugh even harder.

"You...do need some help, don't you shifter."

"What about you, Raven?" Jinx said all of a sudden turning on the sorceress that had remained silent. "Want me to teach you some moves?"

Robin realized that the girl had not moved from her spot since arriving and through the cloak, he could see that she was flushed. Her gray cheeks had taken a bright red tint, and her eyes were a bit glassy.

"Raven..." Robin started quietly, and he saw her eyes dart with embarrassment and tried to pull her cloak a little farther. Robin stopped when he realized that she had been affected by the spell also. That was an intriguing bit of information, and he moved in a way to provide the girl a bit of privacy to regain her composure. He felt her move into his shadow and a pulse of relief and appreciation through the emotional connection they shared.

"We're all exhausted and this little early morning wake up isn't helping any of our moods," Robin continued. "Are you stable enough to return to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're on the couch until you can prove you aren't going to bewitch all of us," Robin answered, pointing to the large piece of furniture. As much as he hated to let her out and about without supervision, he did not think it was fair to inflict that on Raven and her present emotional state.

With that, Robin herded everyone back to their rooms.

* * *

The room was silent, and only the moonlight filled the massive living space. Robin had returned and left her some blankets and pillows, a gesture she had not expected. In the silence, she had a lot to think about.

When her magic woke her up on Raven's floor an hour earlier, Jinx felt like she was going to burst. It had been too long since meditating, and she was scared that if any of her magic exploded outward, the results would turn the Titans against her and either stick her back into the cell or worse, send her to one of the many prisons designed to hold and torture people like her.

Jinx had walked out in a vague need to find music and to dance. Her body was flushed, hot, and her eyes burned in her head. She could see the pink that emanated from them was swirling chaotically around.

Thanks to the Titan's subscription to Omni Music Online, she was able to find her songs, begin to dance and let the familiar feeling carry her away. Oh, goddess, it had been glorious to feel the magic release safely and shift inside her body back to where it was supposed to be. It was its euphoric feeling she could not explain to others if she wanted to try. It was the smoky cinnamon scent of darkness that woke her out of her revelry. She reached out at it as her body carried her across the floor and felt the touch of a dark spirit. That was Jinx had know Raven was there. If it had not been for the rest of the Titans, she would have given that girl a show that would have had her begging to get her leotard ripped off.

Though it was hard to see in the dark and later with the light, Raven was hiding in her cloak; Jinx knew that she had turned the sorceress on. Her flush on those beautiful cheeks, the glassy eyes that seemed to bore into her own, and the fact that the girl's breath was ragged as if Raven had forgotten how to breathe.

Oh, that was such a sweet tidbit. Raven had a taste for girls. Jinx had never thought of the Titans as anything but a nuisance and do-gooders who pissed righteousness at every turn. To feel the dark sorceress lust for her, as faintly as it had been opened so many new avenues. What an accomplishment would it be to seduce a Teen Titan into bed! Rolling over and tucking the blankets under chin, Jinx decided that the hunt for the dark, little, sorceress would be a deliciously worthy 5task and one to begin tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only Garfield and Jinx in the kitchen since the rest of the Titans had gone on patrol. It had started out with them just staring at each other across the room, the green changeling trying his best to be intimidating. All Jinx wanted to do was giggle and tell him how cute he was but that would not serve her purpose. She had a young sorceress to seduce but first she had to reconnoiter.

After hitting upon her plan, Jinx made her way to the kitchen and Beast Boy followed at a distance with a mixture of curiosity and forced sternness. He stood there with his arms folded and pretended like he was a prison guard.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to put steel in his voice.

"Cooking lunch," Jinx answered leaning down to grab pans from the lower shelves and making sure to wiggle her ass just enough to add a flush to the shape shifters face. Looking over her shoulder, she saw he was studying a Chinese ad on the wall with intense interest.

"Goddess, Beastie," she laughed. "You wouldn't last long as a prison guard."

"Hey! I'd make a great guard."

"Sure you would."

Looking over all the ingredients available, she was happy to note that Cyborg kept things well stocked. Of course, there were items covered in dust from lack of use but she could still use them. Grabbing a "kiss the cy-cook" labeled apron, she tied her hair back and began to mix.

The first was making the dough while the oil heated up in the deep pan. She beat at it and kneeded it as if she was trying to murder it, flour splashing around like a white fog. Out of the corner of her eye, Jinx could see Beast Boy inching forward to see what she was doing.

"So, you been a Titan since the beginning, right?" she asked nonchalantly as she began to pull of balls and flatten them down.

"Yeah, Robin enlisted me from the Doom Patrol," he said peering around her shoulder. She moved to block him and he whined in irritation. "Why?"

"Making conversation," she answered as she plopped the bread in the fryer and listened to it bubble. She grabbed the rest of began to mix the chickpeas that had been cooking in a different pot.

"You like it?"

"It's okay," he said. "You got your lazy days and then people trying to kill ya...actually you guys tried to kill me a few times."

"I didn't actually try to kill ya," Jinx laughed.

"what?" he asked surprised.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. I'm a thief, green bean. Murder isn't my forte."

"Oh."

"How about Robin, he's the same Robin that hung out with the psyco bat, right?"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Maybe."

"Come on," Jinx rolled her eyes exaggerated. "I'm bored and have a rare opportunity to ask questions we at the HIVE always wanted to ask."

"Really?" he asked his curiosity perked.

"Hell, yeah. You guys kicked the shit out of Slade, Brother Blood didn't stand a chance, hell, I had to help rebuild a lot of the HIVE after the Brotherhood of Evil." she said with praise in her voice. It worked, she saw the little green dude puff up with pride.

"Well, youse are the bad guys. I had a question," Beast Boy said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Make ya a deal," Jinx said as she turned around a slid a bowl on a plate to him. In it, simmering in delicious goodness was one of her favorite foods, Chole bhature. It was fried bread with a spiced, curried chickpea dish that reminded her of home. The delicious aroma hit Beast Boy's nose and his eyes grew wide.

"The deal is that over lunch, we get to ask a question and the other has to answer."

Beast Boy stopped as he was about to stick the food into his mouth.

"Nothing like security codes or Titan plans, geez, lighten up. I'm talking personal stuff. Get to know you stuff."

"Sure."

"You first."

"How did you make such delicious food?"

"Really that's your first question?" she laughed as she dipped the fried bread into her own chickpea curry. "I'm Indian."

"What?" He asked shocked. "Really?"

"Ah, ah, ah. One at a time." Jinx teased. "Robin got a girlfriend?"

"Why, you looking for a date?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly.

"Gods," Jinx said reaching for his food. "You can't follow the rules can you?"

He quickly pulled the plate out of her reach in defense.

"Nah, I don't think so. I know he and Starfire dated for awhile but I don't think anything came of it."

"You mean obsessive didn't get a long with flighty?" Jinx laughed and a grin graced the shapeshifters face. He was beginning to relax.

"I think they wanted it to but they're just too different. I mean, they're great friends but that's it."

"You're turn,"

"You...uh….don't look..." Beast Boy blushed trying to find a way to ask his question without being insulting.

"I don't look Indian?" she volunteered.

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly.

"side effect of my chaos magic. Turned my skin gray and gave me this hot pink hair."

"That's natural?"

"Well, you got a peek at the carpet and you're surprised?" she jabbed.

Beast Boy's face turned into a bright crimson. "Hey! I didn't mean to."

"Relax, animal boy," she laughed. "I'm just teasing you."

Beast Boy visibly relax, the creases that had shown in his forehead smoothed out.

"Any animal you can't turn into?"

"None that I know of. Why did you go back to the HIVE?"

Well, that had become a serious question. She thought about it for a few moments and then spoke. "Well, after the defeat of the Brotherhood and you guys making me an honorary Titan, I felt like my family needed me. They had gone through the Mistress disappearing, Blood's mind control, and then the Brotherhood using us like cannon fodder. I wanted to bring it back to what we were supposed to be. Trained to use our talents the way we wanted."

"You became a thief again. Kid Flash was very disappointed."

"Yeah, well, he had a chance to stick around and convince me otherwise but decided to get caught up in the whole Justice League recruitment thing." she hissed back at him. Jinx calmed herself and ran her slender fingers through her hair. "Gizmo and the rest couldn't stay mad at me. Said I had to get the hero thing out of my system. We re-built and went back to work."

"As criminals,"

"Gods it's so freeing. Especially when you guys came to fight us. It was like old times before the all the super villains ruined everything. Then I went and got my ass captured and forced to pretend to be a tamaranian ditz. Anyway, my turn."

She took another bite to eat and decided that he was off his guard enough to try the question she wanted. "Raven's appears to be a good friend to you guys but I rarely see her around. Does she not like going out?"

"Nah," Beast Boy said munching on the bread with delight. "She likes being alone a lot and meditating. Rae Rae likes says it's to keep her demon side from taking control but I think she doesn't like social gatherings."

Jinx's pink feline eyes lit up.

"Oh, my. She's part demon?"

Beast Boy's green faced paled. "Dude! You can't tell her I said that. You can't tell ANYONE I told you that. It's a secret. She doesn't want anyone to know after the whole Trigon thing."

Jinx leaned back as the little fish squirmed on her hook.

"Oh! So she has some relation to Trigon, the demon lord. My, my, isn't this a predicament for you, betraying secrets to the enemy. Whatcha goin' to pay me for my silence?"

"Ah, maaaaaannnn," he groaned hitting his head on the table in humiliation. "What do you want?"

Jinx leaned forward with a glint in her eye. "I want you to tell me everything about Raven. Not her history but her. What's her favorite color, what's her favorite food, what type of books does she read, all of it."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked lifting his head. "I thought you'd ask me to let you know."

"Pfft, no. I wanna know everything about your little demoness."

"What for?"

Jinx's catlike smile filled her face and there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Cause you're gonna help me seduce her."


End file.
